


Beautiful Boy

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Pet Names, Pets, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hermione is glad to see the most important boy in her life.Oneshot/drabble





	Beautiful Boy

Hermione was tired, Ron could tell that as soon as she walked in the Common Room. Of course he was happy to see her though, and she was to see him too. They'd started going out a little a couple weeks before--still very new to their relationship. But right now she looked too tired to say anything right away. 

"...now where's my beautiful boy?" Hermione asked, looking around the room. She'd just put her bags down for the day, the first time too. 

Ron blushed. It wasn't like people didn't know about their feelings for each other. Hell, Harry had probably known for longer than even the two of them did for themselves. But for her to be so open about it, it still made him blush. Not that he'd ever admit it if anyone asked though of course. 

"Hermione!" 

But she didn't look at him. Instead she was...picking up Crookshanks. 

"There he is!" She cooed as she cuddled him to her chest. He purred like the little shit he was. 

Wow. Figures. 

Though she was cute with the cat, and she looked happy, so Ron supposed he couldn't be too mad. He couldn't ever really be mad when Hermione was happy. 

Yeah, that was just as sappy as it sounded. And he regretted nothing.


End file.
